creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sleep Walker
I don't expect you to believe me. In fact, that is the least I could expect from anyone. For what you will witness here, in these words written, will raise up your doubt. You could simply say that I'm just a crazy man looking for an excuse to escape his destiny. And I would not argue with that, for you have the right to doubt about the veracity of my story. But if you can believe me, you will allow this poor soul to meet his last fate, in peace... I was once like you, a normal person. I lived with an ordinary family. Mother, father and an older sister. The only thing that made me different from other people around me was a condition I had; Sleep-walking. I suffered from this since I turned 8 years old. In fact, even if I slept for around 5 minutes, I would still sleep-walk. Sadly, one time I fell asleep in class and when I woke up, I was in the school yard, while all my classmates and the teacher were looking at me. Even though they comprehended that it was something I could not control, there was something scary my friends told me I was not sleeping at all... They told me that, before leaving the classroom when I had that episode, I opened my eyes, in a look of anger and looked at everyone. Then, I closed them again and went sleep-walking to the school yard, while murmuring some uncomprehensible words. After that episode in particular, I took the decision to sleep early at night (around 10 PM) to prevent falling asleep on class and be ashamed and laughed at again. Still, the sleep-walking episodes continued, and every time I woke up from it, I was away from my bed, sometimes I was in the middle of the house's living room or in the bathroom. My parents, having witnessed some of my sleep-walking episodes, took me to many doctors and even psychiatrists to see if any of them could help. None of them found anything wrong with me or my sleep-walking condition, and they all said that it could either end when I entered my adulthood or it could also be a permanent condition. As with most cases, my parents were warned to not to wake me up were they to find me sleep-walking. While many doctors gave my parents a different diagnosis about my condition, they all agreed on something; There was no way I could open my eyes and start murmuring while sleep-walking. I turned 18 years old and the episodes, while not decreasing in frequency, were better. Whenever I woke up, I was not in the living room nor in the bathroom, just a few feet away from my bed. But I never forgot the other detail my old classmates and my parents mentioned, about me murmuring something while sleep-walking. It is at this point that I asked my older sister if she could stay awake until I started sleep-walking to confirm such rumor. To this day, I regret having asked such favor to my sister. We decided to do it on Saturday night, since she had nothing else to do or somewhere else to go. I went to bed a bit later than usual since we watched a movie. Before going to bed, I told my sister to get something to write down whatever I was murmuring if it turned out to be true. Since she couldn't find anything to write down on it, she decided to use her cellphone's sound recorder. She warned me about that before I went to bed. Then, I fell asleep, and after a while I woke up in front of my sister's face. Tears running down from her eyes and a frightened look were her welcome. No words. I asked what was wrong and before I noticed, she was at a distance from me. She screamed, she threatened, she begged for me not getting near her. Our parents woke up and found her crying and me with a confused face. Of course, she never mentioned whatever it was that happened, she just said that she cut herself while making a sandwich, hence why the screaming and swearing. We were both taken to our beds and, while walking to my room, I asked my sister if she had recorded something while I was sleep-walking, she nodded. I asked her the cellphone to hear the recording, only to receive a "NO!" from her. Many months passed and I was still unable to hear whatever it was that she recorded. And what was more mysterious, every time we were alone in the house (since my parents loved to go out on weekends), she locked her room's door. While I understand that girls love to have privacy, she never did that before the incident. And although she had seen some of my sleep-walking episodes, she was never scared about it until that day. I wanted to get that recording, for I had so many doubts about what was that I did and I convinced myself that the answer to all of my doubts were in there. Then, one day, all my doubts were answered, in the most gruesome way any human or animal could produce on its mind... My parents were going out on Saturday as usual and they left me and my sister alone. At some point I can't really remember, I fell asleep and woke up outside of my sister room's door. It was totally scratched and my fingers were bleeding. Totally scared and shocked, I stayed there looking at my hands for many minutes. At the other side of the door, I could hear my older sister crying and begging for peace. When I knocked the door telling her to calm down, and asking her to open the door, she didn't allowed me to get in her room. Her crying worsened at this point, because of the fact that, as I could hear from the other side of the door, I was "back", which made her feel better. I, still unable to understand what she meant, asked her persistently to open her room's door. Since she wouldn't open the door, I told her I'd go to sleep, but I got surprised by the way she quickly opened the door and asked for me not to fall asleep again. I suddenly felt tired, like if I had worked for a whole week, but I decided to stay awake with her and for her. She suggested to wait for our parents, since it was almost time they arrived. And when they arrived, I suddenly fell asleep on the dining room's table. And what I found when I woke up was something that still haunts me to this day... I beg you to please believe me, please... I woke up, hugging my sister. She was naked, bleeding, eyes empty of any life, while compulsively moving my hips. I was naked too. I... I was... As I woke up and became to realize this terrible, unforgivable, abominable revelation, I felt a strange taste in my lips, as if I had eaten something raw. It wouldn't take long for me to connect the bleeding on her body with the taste I had. I was eating her while she was alive. When I totally snapped out of it, I panicked and threw my sister's body over the bed, while I started to cry and scream. I tried to calm down as I walked disoriented through the house. I reached the living room, only to find another disturbing sight. My parents, dead, on the floor. They all showed bite marks around their body, but no other injuries. The revelation came to me. Not only I had done this inhuman, unconscious act on my sister, but also on my parents. For the looks of it, it seemed they were the firsts. Up to this point everything gets a bit confusing in my memory. I remember seeing lights breaking into the house. Cops they were. They were around 5, only 2 entered. Can't blame them, for I would have found a scene so disgusting like that, I would vomit. Then, I only remember waking up in a room, with a man in front of me. I was restrained to the chair. He said it was "for both my security, yours and everyone else in this facility". But even after all became confusing, I still remember his words: "We arrived on your house due to your neighbors complaining about "inhuman screams". We entered and saw you near the corpses of 2 adults, lying on the floor. Your were covered in blood, screaming, and then you fainted. We followed the trail of blood you left, which led us to a girl's room. Your sister, right? May God have mercy on you, for what you did to her will not give you the mercy of any human being. How were you able to do something like that? Then, we heard more screams. You woke up, enraged, and jumped over one of the cops. You bit his neck, tearing his flesh apart. We managed to knock you out, restrain you and bring you here." I was speechless. I could not pronounce anything, and even if I tried, I guess it would have been useless. Everything was against me. The man in front of me left the room, then some other guys entered and took me to solitary confinement. It is here from where I write this, my last words. I never got the recording my late sister had in her cellphone. They have it, told me they won't let me hear "for what's left of your weak sanity". But still, I guess I don't need to hear it, for I've been experiencing something much, much worse. In the last few days, the event has repeated itself over and over again in my mind. It is my torment. But as each day passed, as the event was re-memorized... I began to enjoy it... I can now remember her sweet, soft skin. Her flesh had a flavor so good... so tasty... I can't feel remorse now, for I have embraced madness. Whatever this "sleep-walking condition" was, it stopped happening after that tragic day. My last remnants of sanity are dragged away, as I write and utter one last phrase... "She was a great fuck..." Category:Dreams/Sleep